I'm Sorry
by Stellar-Prime
Summary: One-Shot. G1/Prime verse. Very sad and hope you like it. I am very bad at summaries. And no, this is not aagnst.


**This was a fic I just came up with while typing. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry"_

Those two words ended me then and there. My spark practically imploded on its self. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to be like this, but I just couldn't help it. It happened and there was nothing I could do about it. I was just so used to being in control of everything and keeping my cool.

_"I wish it wasn't this way."_

But it was this way, there was nothing neither she nor I could do anything about it. I know she didn't want to do it, but she had to do it. There were no buts, ands, or waits, just do's. I knew they needed me; I needed to be strong for them. No, I couldn't do it; it was her place and her place only. I couldn't fill that position.

_"I broken, I can't be fixed. This is goodbye, tell them..."_

I have to, I have to do this. She would want me to and I will be strong enough to do it. Coolant built up in my optics. _No, I will not cry_, I thought as I walked up to the front of the crowd. I stepped in front of the pedestal; I looked to everyone in front of me. They were all here for her; they wanted to know what happened. I would tell them what she said before she became the monster. I would tell them she was no longer her.

_"Tell him…I said 'I love you' that night…"_

I took a deep ventilation, "She was brave the whole way through," my voice was shaky, I wasn't sure I could trust my vocal processers. I spoke again, "She didn't want for it to end up this way. She didn't want me to be hurt. It's my fault!"

I broke down, _I can't do this!_ This was entirely my fault! It was completely my fault this happened, if she hadn't protected me it would be my in her position. I was replaceable, she could never be replaced. I would be there and she would be here. The others wouldn't even notice I was gone until she told them. I was just the femme who everybot ignored unless I came t them. All this doubt built up within me.

_"You may doubt yourself, but know others never will…"_

She lied; I saw doubt in their optics. I saw it every where I looked, in my best friend's optics, in our leader's optics…everywhere. I knew deep down it wasn't doubt in me, it was doubt in them selves. Everyone has doubt in them, I just happened to be around when they let it show.

I prepared myself to speak again, I could do it, "She protected me fighting, and she was brave the whole way through when I couldn't be."

_"You were always brave, never think for an astro-second that you weren't"_

"I found her in the brig, she was covered in energon and you could barely see her finish."

**_Flashback_**

_I set the bomb on the wall. I could hear guards coming, I needed to work quickly. I set it for 10 kliks, it would be enough time to get the prisoners and get out even if I had to drag them. The guards were closer; I could feel their steps shake the ground. I started to run, I ran down the hall and into another corridor. I stopped when I ran into our mission leader, Chromia. _

_"Get to the brig, I'll handle the guards!"_

_I nodded, if there was a chance she was here then I would take it. Chromia ran off in the direction I came from to handle the guards. Despite this situation I smiled and shook my head, Chromia is too much like her spark-mate, Ironhide._

_ I didn't pass any guards on the way. It was odd, but I didn't complain, no way I could handle more than five or six guards. I checked the map of the blueprints to the base I had brought with me. Steeljaw had managed to infiltrate the base and snatch the blueprints. I took a left and then two rights and made it to the brig._

_ The brig was a large room with boxes lining the walls. Cell on top of cell, they were stacked like energon cubes. I ran down the hallway in search of Autobot prisoners. The front half of the brig's cells was all the Decepticons who had broken rules. I saw Skywarp in one of the cells, I mentally snickered. He probably was in here for warping in the ship or stealing some high-grade. _

_ It was in the farthest cell back that I found her. I had already released a few Autobots. She was covered in her own energon, it looked like she hadn't eaten in cycles. I gasped, how could they do something like this? I opened her cell to get her out, she onlined her optics and looked up at me. She started to try and talk, I hushed her;_

_"Shh, you need to save your strength."_

_She nodded, I picked her up and carried her out of her cell. I struggled carrying her, I wasn't the strongest of the femmes. I managed to get her out to the front gate. There I meet up with Flamewar, Chromia, and Moonracer. _

_"Moon! She needs medical attention right away!"_

_ Moonracer came over, she was half way over when an explosion rang out. It had been 10 kliks, the bomb I set had blown. Moonracer stumbled, the blast had blown her off coarse and I was now sitting on my bottom. Soundwave randomly appeared out of no where and stepped in front of me. I moved back, he stepped forward._

_"Subject; needed. Choose whom you wish to become my test subject. Do not fight back, you will not win."_

_The femme in my arms onlined, "take me."_

_"No! I will not lose you again! We need you! You are our most important asset, you keep us from arguing and…and …" I trailed off._

_She smiled at me, "No, you are your most important asset. You may doubt yourself but know others never will. I am broken, I can't be fixed. This is goodbye. You are to take my place. You were always the bravest of us. You were always brave, never think for an astro-second that you weren't. Tell him…I said 'I love you' that night…" she paused to cough up some energon, "I wish it wasn't this way. I know of this experiment, I won't let you subject yourself to it. It is possible I will live, but I will not be me anymore. I'm sorry."_

**_End Flashback_**

"She was then taken by Soundwave, I tried…" Mirage walked up to me, my head was hanging low.

"It's okay, you tried. Let's hope we can bring her back."

The meeting was ended, everybot was too shaken to continue.

**_4 million years later_**

I pulled out my arm blades. The femme was fighting pulled out some blades as well. She was purple and black; hints of green ran along her legs. She smirked, "Why, I never thought this day would come!"

I was confused, did she know me? "Who are you?" I growled.

"Aww, you don't recognize me? I'm called Dark Flame. I think you know me better as a certain femme you lost years ago."

She had the same frame. The same features, the blades, almost everything physical was the same. No, it couldn't be…

"I think you would know me better as Elita-One, Arcee."

* * *

**I hope that was some what good. I think the suspense of wanting to know who was talking and having the flashback is what kept most readers going. I had a hard time writing this because it was so sad.**


End file.
